Episode 8: Three Geeks and A Demon(My Way)
by hellgirlniki
Summary: What happens when Benny, Ethan, and Rory play a spirit game? A demon is unleashed. Who will the demon possess to gain power?
1. Cravings

Three Geeks And A Demon(My Way)

Disclaimer - I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't!

Summary - What happens when Benny, Ethan, and Rory play a spirit game? A demon is unleashed. Who will the demon possess to gain power?

A/N: Hey everyone I'm back again. The next episode is ReVamped! :P Soooooo excited. I know all you all are wanting to know the winner of the baby names. Well it wasn't really that close. To be honest a lot of you picked the same one. I'm happy with the names and very happy about the guy name. Mainly cause of Ethan and Benny's dorkiness. Here's a hint for the guy name, "May the force be with you!" :D I'm a fan of Star Wars too, so I'm happy. As for the girl's name you'll have to read and find out!

P.S. Snowdevil The Awesome helped me come up with the idea of how to redo this one! She is such an awesome helper! :D

* * *

Chapter One Cravings

Ethan was sitting on the couch watching a movie with his sister Jane. Jane had been told by her parents about Ethan being pregnant and everything. Jane laughed herself silly when she found out. Ethan of course glared at her. But now that she had her laughs out she was happy for Ethan. Mr. Morgan came into the room dressed up like he was going to a prom from his time.

"Very stylish dad!" Ethan commented.

"Thanks son! Your mom thought it would be cute if we wore the same thing that we wore to our senior prom," Mr. Morgan said.

"So, when's Sarah coming?" Ethan asked.

"Soon, is Benny coming over tonight?" Ethan nodded. "No, you know what!"

"Dad I'm not that young, I know what you're talking about," Jane said.

Ethan giggled, "Don't worry dad. Benny and I wont be doing that for a long time. Dr. S said it would be a very bad idea."

Mr. Morgan nodded, "Good. If you get hungry the fridge has lots of food in it!"

Ethan smiled, "I know, it's not like I eat a lot!"

Jane snorted, "You wanted a pizza with chocolate syrup, marshmallows, bananas, and apples on it last night!"

Ethan glared, "It's not my fault!"

Mr. Morgan smiled, "Don't worry son, it's the process of being pregnant. You're mom had some weird craving too!"

Before Ethan could ask, the door bell rang. Ethan got up to get it, Sarah walked in. She smiled at Ethan who smiled back. Then her eyes turned to Mr. Morgan who she thought was dressed nice.

"So how's the cravings going?" Sarah asked.

Ethan growled, "Who told you about my craving?"

Sarah giggled, "Your dad wanted to warn me you might ask for something really disgusting! Is that normal?"

Ethan nodded, "Yeah, not for women this early though. Dr. S said I would probably have the cravings, sickness, and other stuff throughout the pregnancy. He said I might not show until my 6th or 7th month!"

"So you still have your figure?" Sarah teased.

Before Ethan could yell Benny and Grandma Weir came through the door. Benny walked up to Ethan and gave him a hug. Grandma Weir was dressed very nice, and Ethan smiled at her!

"You look hot!" Ethan said to Grandma Weir.

Benny froze looking from Ethan to his Grandma, "I thought you were into guys!"

Ethan smiled, "I am, but it's a nice compliment. She does look really nice!"

Benny pouted, "You never say anything to me!"

"Uh... that's not my job!" Benny looked surprised. "I'm the girl in the relationship. You're supposed to tell me I look pretty!"

Everyone in the room started laughing but Benny, who gave a smile, "You look very pretty, Veronica!"

Only Mr. Morgan didn't get that joke, "Who's Veronica?"

"Don't ask dad," Ethan said with his bright red face.

Suddenly Mrs. Morgan came down the stairs. She was wearing a very '80s dress. No one said anything about it being a bit over the top. In stead they just kept their mouths shut. They left quickly, Mr. Morgan telling Sarah not to let any make-out sessions go on! Ethan just grew a brighter red and Benny groaned. His groan earned a glare from his Grandma! Once all the adults were gone there was another door bell ring. Sarah answered and Rory came in the door.

"Dudes, what's up?" Rory asked.

"Nothing Rory, but you and I need to talk," Benny said quickly.

"Sure, what about?" Rory asked.

"Just follow me into the kitchen," Benny said while walking into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Benny gave a serious look to Rory. "You can't scare Ethan anymore!"

Rory looked surprised, "Why? It's fun!"

Benny took a deep breath, "Ethan's pregnant. I'm not joking either. Male Seers can apparently get pregnant. So lay off on scaring him!"

Rory looked defeated, "Fine, but once the baby is gone I get to make up for lost time!"

Benny rolled his eyes as Ethan walked into the kitchen, "What you looking for E?"

"Marshmallows, chocolate syrup, bananas, apples, and a pizza!" Ethan said.

Rory and Benny stared, "Why the pizza?"

"To put everything on, duh!" Ethan said like it was normal.

Sarah walked into the room, "He's wanting to make a disgusting pizza isn't he?" Benny and Rory nodded. "Ethan, maybe you should just let me make it!"

"No, I know how much I want!" Ethan said getting out his supplies.

Benny stared, "Uh... is this apart of the cravings?" Ethan nodded. "Ok, I'll help you!"

* * *

*Later after Ethan eats his disgusting pizza!*

"I'm bored," Rory whines.

"Well we got some board games in the basement!" Ethan suggested.

They went to the basement to find a game. Ethan picked up a very dusty game and blew the dust off. Rory and Benny smiled, they were obviously happy. Ethan had picked up a game that you could talk to spirits with. Rory, Benny, and Ethan decided to play while Sarah and Jane went to play dress up. Ethan, Benny and Rory put the game on the table not knowing what they were getting themselves into!

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I think it's longer than I thought it would be! Also I know it's a bit rushed and stuff. Also I really think that all that stuff on the pizza is not good. I'm a plain cheese girl, but that's just me. I figure some weird cravings would be funny!


	2. Hands Off

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Thanks to:

mrfrank - You didn't have anything nice to say but I still thank all my reviewers. Lots of people love my stories, to be honest, you don't like it get the hell out of my story link!

Bethan Forever - Exactly right! If u look at the reviews for the final chapter of the brewed u'll figure out the girl name! Yeah, very weird cravings. I know pregnant women get horny, but Ethan and Benny will have to stay strong. Know what you mean about Star Wars. 4, 5, and 6 were way better!

Jujupops494 - My brother loves pepperoni pizza!

Autumrose - Yes the name does. Yeah you all must love that name! :D Yeah very strange cravings.

Kaybugg1 - Thanks!

TeamEthanMorgan - *stares for a second, then quickly looks away* I'm not staring!

bethanloverxoxo - I don't mind it too much, it gives me more reviews! So I'm good!

Snowdevil The Awesome - Wish everyone I knew thought that!

taini - Yup, :D

A/N: I got my first negative review for this series. I done chewed them out, so yeah! I know most of you all love reading my series. And you can't judge my episodes by the first chapter. Cause most of the time my first chapter is a bit vague. But enough about that. I'm hoping you all enjoy this chapter. Cause the demon might be released. But who will it possess? That's the mystery!

Note: Bold print is the board speaking!

* * *

Chapter Two Hands Off

Ethan, Rory, and Benny were sitting in a triangle around the board. On their heads were were dish towels made to look like turbans. Ethan seemed really uncomfortable in the dish towel, but kept silent. Ethan had some second thoughts about what they were doing. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea anymore.

"Ok, remember, everyone keep two fingers on their respective corners," Benny said.

"Benny we should read the rules first," Ethan said.

"Fine, but be quick," Benny said excitedly.

Ethan picked up the rules and read, "Rule number 1: Never play alone. Rule number 2: Always finish your session by saying goodbye and waiting for the spirit to leave the board. Rule number 3: Don not remove finger's from the board until the spirit has been properly dismissed. Failure to do so can have catastrophic results. Rule number 4: Never ask is there anyone out there that wants to talk to us as such an open invitation can attract evil entities. That's it!"

"Ok, hands on the corners," Benny said. "I'll start us off. Oh, great seance board, are there any friendly, gentle spirits who would like to hang with us dudes?"

**Yes**

"Sweet!" Benny exclaimed. "Now what?"

"Ask a question," Ethan said.

"Are you a chick?" Rory asked quickly.

**Yes**

"Yes, sweet!"

Benny rolled his eyes, "Will the world end in the year 2012 as the Mayans predicted?"

**No**

"Man! That means I have to study for my finals!" Benny groaned.

"Oh I got one," Ethan said. "Is there intelligent life on other planets?"

**No**

"She doesn't know," Rory said. "Does she know what the force is? Has she transcended the space time consideum? Has she ever met a board? Or does she know about you two?"

**Are all three of you geeks?**

Ethan shrugged, "Yeah pretty much!"

"I got a good one," Benny said. "Will we be cool?"

**No**

"Not even in college?"

**No**

"Ever?"

**Sorry **

"This is lame. I'm sorry, I'm sure you're nice and all, but we are done talking. Goodbye!" Benny said angrily.

**Bye**

"That was a bit harsh!" Ethan said as they took their fingers off the board. "Can we get a snack?"

"That's a great idea, as long as it's not that pizza!" Benny said.

Ethan pouted, "Fine, lets see what's in the fridge!"

Benny and Ethan got up but Rory stayed behind. He looked around the room and re-put his fingers on his corner.

"Hey, 'sup? Is anyone out there?" Rory asked.

The board glowed red and things started to levitate. Ethan and Benny came running back into the room. Benny glared at Rory.

"Tell me you did not play alone," Benny growled. Rory looked scared. The lights started flickering.

"Are you the brutally honest ghost chick we just talk to?" Benny asked really scared.

**No**

"No," Benny repeated. "Didn't think so!" He gave a weak smile. "I know it's not cool for a dude to be freaked out, but I am a freaked out dude right now!"

"You played alone," Ethan said in a whiny voice. "Rory you broke the first rule!"

"What should we do?" Benny asked.

"Put our hands on the board?" Ethan suggested.

"What will that do?" Benny asked trying to hide his freaked outness for Ethan's sake.

"It might help," Ethan said. "Just do it! On 3. 1... 2... 3!"

They all put their hands on their corners. Everything fell to the ground.

"Whew I think it worked," Ethan said.

The board started going crazy with symbols.

"Or we just really ticked it off," Benny said.

**Hands Off**

"Off what? The board?"

**Yes**

"What do we do?" Rory asked.

"Take your hands off the board," Benny said.

They all took their hands off and the board started shaking, "That's the number 2 rule!" Ethan said. Suddenly a bright red light shot out of the board and hovered in the middle of the boys. In a flash it went straight at one of them!

* * *

A/N: And that will conclude Chapter 2! Your thoughts? Evil Cliffie right? :P


	3. Possessed Again?

Disclaimer - I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't!

Thanks to:

EthanLover - You'll have to read and find out!

Bethan Forever - You got a point on that. The babies are very powerful, but you never know! I'm pretty evil, I don't take the evil cake but I know someone who does!

awesome powered - Read to find out! :P

TeamEthanMorgan - Well, the answer is in the summary if you pay attention!

taini - :D Love that part too! Also *taps you* how do u like it! hehe!

Autumrose - You got a point Rory does screw things up. But like you said if he didn't there wouldn't be a story.

Jujupops494 - Yeah, Rory should of followed the rules. And they shouldn't of listened to the spirit. And the cliffie is because i have an evil side! Don't worry about talking a lot, i do it too!

bethanloverxox - Sorry for typing your name wrong. I type really fast sometimes and don't pay too much attention to what's misspelled and what's not. I guess I thought I saw a o at the end. sorry! I did the same with my beta's name one time, I added and e to the end but i didn't mean to.

Kaybugg1 - Yeah, they're having bad luck.

Lioness Deity - I love cliffies, I have a evil side is why I do cliffies.

SuperNatural666 - I'm continuing!

Important Note: I'm posting this chapter again without my beta. She and her bf went away, so I thought I could wait but I can't! So that's why it's late! :D I'll try to post the next chapter on thursday the 5th(my birthday!)!

A/N: Hey, I want to thank everyone for the reviews. I'm thinking of going to an online college, to study something and make something of myself. I was thinking of doing pet grooming. Which i have to do some hands on if I do that. But that's ok. I still plan on doing this until the last episode. I'm kind of tired, but i'm uber excited about next week. On thursday September 5th, it's my birthday! I'll be 23 years old, so i'm going to sit back and eat cake and ice cream. Can't wait! Also wanted people to know the demon is different in this one. Another thing I wanted to tell everyone. I'm thinking of starting a series in Charmed. I'm a huge fan of that as well, and want to have an original series based around my fav charmed child(Chris)! So, for those of you that like Charmed(I know one of u does), I might be doing that soon!

* * *

Chapter 3 Possessed Again?

Ethan said. Suddenly a bright red light shot out of the board and hovered in the middle of the boys. In a flash it went straight at one of them! The problem was it went for the one with the most power, Ethan. The red light shot straight inside of Ethan and Ethan was tossed back with a great force. Benny shot to his feet and ran to his lover. Ethan's eyes were closed and Benny was beyond worried.

"Ethan!" Benny said voice laced with worry.

Ethan's eyes shot open, but his normal brown eyes had a ring of red around them, "What year is it?"

"E?" Benny said.

Ethan threw his hand up and Benny went flying against the wall, "I said what year is it?" Ethan said in an unnatural voice.

Rory shot to his feet, "I don't think that's Ethan!"

Benny seemed at a loss for words, "It's the year 2012!"

"Hmm... it's been awhile. And who are you two peasants?"

"Peasants?" Rory said. "We're not peasants! We're your friends!"

"What in the hell are you guys doing?" Sarah said as she came down the stairs. Her eyes fell on Ethan.

Ethan's hand flew out and knocked her off her feet, "I haven't time for this!"

"Ethan's possessed again!" Rory said.

Sarah was up in a flash and went to knock Ethan off his feet. But Benny sensing her moves ran and caught her midway. His wolf fangs bared and growling menacingly at her, she stopped dead.

"Don't... touch... him!" Benny ground out.

Demon Ethan saw this and smiled, "What is the relationship between you and this body?"

Benny turned and stared at Demon Ethan, "We're together. And the body you're inhabiting is carrying my pups!"

"Hmm... so you are a werewolf? And this boy must be a seer! Your children are going to be very powerful. I can feel it!"

"Yeah, so please just get out of Ethan's body!" Benny said.

"What will you do if I don't?" Demon Ethan sneered.

Benny really didn't know what he would do. Ethan was his one true love and he couldn't hurt him.

"I'll..." Benny stopped.

"Do nothing! I can see it in your eyes! You really care for him! Fear not, he is merely the vessel to even greater power. I will inhabit one of your children when they get more powerful! Which shouldn't be too long. Until then I will wreak havoc!"

Demon Ethan went to leave but Benny stood in front of the door, "You're not leaving! I may not be able to hurt you but you will not leave this house!"

"Who will stop..." Demon Ethan went down to the ground unconscious. Benny's angry eyes met Rory's eyes.

"What did you do?" Benny ground out.

"Well, we had to stop him!" Rory said truthfully.

"We need to tie him up," Sarah said.

Benny nodded but didn't move. He let Sarah and Rory tie Ethan to a kitchen chair. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't hurt his love, but he knew he had to do something to get Ethan back! He just didn't know how to help!

* * *

A/N: What you all think?


	4. Demon Talking

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Yup pretty much! Should make it super difficult for a while!

bethanloverxox - I don't try to take soooo long. Partial of it was I was waiting for my beta to get back from her vacation. Plus, I'm trying to do something special for my b-day and planning it is taking up some time!

Bethan Forever - Yeah, I was talking about you! I soooo love your super long reviews! :D Yeah, but you're probably going to hate Sarah even more in the next chapter, and give Benny a horrible talking to. Yeah that does have to happen for Jesse to come back! I do have an idea for the Lucia episode, it's going to be different than the episode that's for sure! But you'll have to wait for that episode to come around, I can't wait for it! It will be totally awesome! :) Yeah, since the babies will be powerful I figured it'd be a good reason to possess Ethan until they are born.

Jujupops494 - I know it was way short! I'm uber sorry! I didn't have a brainstorm of ideas until after I finished it. So the next two chapters will be action-packed and stuff! Yeah Rory knocked him out, and thanks for wishing me a happy b-day. Hope your mom's b-day goes great! Yeah my cousin was born in my b-day too, so a lot of people are born on the 5th!

EthanLover - *bats eyes* Aww... didn't know I was loved by you! lol! Yeah had to be Ethan!

Kaybugg1 - Yeah, they aren't very lucky!

taini - *stares at knocked out taini and pokes with stick, then leave until taini comes to* Yep, i'm good at tapping people! Yup Benny need to get that damned demon out or I'll hit him with the stick I poked you with! :D

Lioness Deity - :D I'm updating, keep your shorts on!

Semi-Important A/N: Just so you all know I'm posting this chapter on my b-day. It's around midnight and I'm posting it for you all! It's like a good b-day present if I get reviews! :D

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm here again, and hope you all are too! :P Oh yeah, Demon Ethan will be changed toEthan! Thanks! Now, the next chapter will have you all probably hating Sarah, but until then hate the demon. He's about to be a total ass! Also thanks to all my lovely reviewers, I love all of you! My ex, decided he would beg for me to come back to him. He came to my door with red roses(my favorite flower) and told me basically I could look his phone over and he even gave me the password to hit e-mail accounts. He also pointed out that the chick lived in California and I live in Indiana and him in Kentucky. So if you look at a map California is pretty far from us. I decided one more chance is all he gets! So I'm just letting you all know, I'm giving him another chance. Even if he's an ass, but I guess everyone deserves a 2nd chance. Scratch that not everyone! I know someone I will never give a second chance to, but i'm getting off topic. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four Demon Talking

Benny was pacing the floor. Ethan had been out for a long time. He didn't stir or nothing, Benny was starting to think that Rory had hit him too hard. He would kill Rory if anything had happened to Ethan. But he knew it was necessary, for the fact they needed to stop the demon. He imagined if Ethan was still in his head he was probably scared or something. God only knew what was going on right now in there.

* * *

*Inside Ethan's Head*

Ethan was in a empty space with lots of fog. Man, his mind was messed up sometimes. He couldn't believe he had gotten possessed again. What did he have possess me tattooed on his forehead? Ethan had watched all that went down with _Ethan _and didn't like that he was taunting Benny. He also didn't like what he said about possessing one of their kids. He had to find a way out of this. An ominous chuckle interrupted his thinking.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" A voice said from every direction.

"Well, I have been possessed before and I defeated it!" Ethan said bravely.

"Oh, you mean this time?" Ethan was shown a flash of the day he was possessed by the evil tree.

"Stay out of my memories!" Ethan said trying to give the demon a mental push which just made it laugh harder.

"Kid, I am all powerful. You think a lowly Seer can stop me?"

"How about a Spell Master/Werewolf that you pissed off?" Ethan asked a smug look on his face.

"He will not harm me!" Ethan was about to ask but got an answer first. "For the simple fact that I have your body. He would never harm his mate, nor will he allow anyone else to harm us. You just need to sit back and wait for me to be born!"

"You will not take my son or daughter!" Ethan yelled.

"How are you going to stop me? Nothing can stop me! Now if you'll excuse me I've got to wake up now!"

"Wait!" Ethan hollered but the voice was gone.

* * *

*Back out of Ethan's head*

Ethan's head popped up and his eyes opened! In his eyes were anger. Benny looked around to notice that Sarah was still upstairs with Jane and Rory was raiding the fridge. Benny wanted to talk to Ethan alone so he turned his attention to Rory.

"Hey, Rory. Can you please give me and E some privacy?" Rory nodded and left the room with a mouth full of something. "Ok, I want to talk to my Ethan now!"

"But I am your Ethan!" he said in Ethan's natural voice.

"Don't play games with me!" Benny said his anger rising a bit. "I want my Ethan!"

"What will you do if I don't want to give you him?"

"You want power, right?" Benny asked while licking his lips. Ethan nodded. "Well, I'm a Spell Master and a Werewolf! You can have my body, just leave my Ethan and pups out of this!"

Ethan seemed to be turning this over and Benny thought maybe he had won, "No! I rather like being Ethan, I might just stay with him! With someone like you to protect me. But Ethan is very furious with you, it reminds us of the time you sacrificed yourself to Debbie Dazzle!"

Benny's eyes widened, "How did you know about that"

"I went through Ethan's memories! Not like he can stop me, I am all powerful!"

Benny ground his teeth, "Why are you trying to piss me off?"

"To see how far before you hit me! Can you really strike your Ethan?"

"Your not my Ethan!" Benny ground out ready to clock him.

"Yes, but if you hit me he will feel it. He sees everything we do, feels everything that happens to us, and most importantly knows everything about you! So, I know everything about you, and you wont hurt me."

Benny growled and turned and hit the wall with enough force to put a hole through it. Ethan just laughed like a maniac. Benny had to control his temper, the demon was getting the better of him. He just had to think about it, how could he get Ethan back. The demon was right, he would never hurt Ethan. He wanted nothing more than to protect him, which was why he offered himself. Sarah and Rory came down the stairs to see what the loud noise had been and found a fuming Benny and a very amused looking Ethan.

"Benny what happened?" Sarah asked.

"Somebody lost their temper!" Ethan said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up!" Benny said.

"Benny he's trying to get to you! Maybe you should let me and Rory handle talking to him!" Sarah said trying to get through to Benny.

"Yeah, maybe! I'll be in E's room trying to figure out how to vanquish a demon!" Benny said while leaving to go up stairs.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? If you watch Charmed, like Bethan Forever, then you'll know where I got vanquish a demon from! Please R&R!


	5. Sarah Goes Off The Deep-End

Disclaimer - I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't!

Thanks to:

Bethan Forever - No I think some others got it! Oh don't worry you'll have to wait for that episode, it's going to be way different than the show. I know Jesse's going to be extremely pissed off! I let everyone know in the a/n! Oh he knows better this time, i hope! And yeah Ethan and Benny have to be all lovey, it's just plain cute!

TeamEthanMorgan - Don't worry, I'm pretty happy! I don't think anyone wants him, but he's there!

taini - I know, not everyone deserves a second chance, but the flowers were really pretty. And thanks!

bethanloverxox - Now, I won't let any of the babies die! I think that would kill Ethan!

Kaybugg1 - :D yay! Someone else got it! Don't worry things will get better, but first they get worse.

Autumrose - Yay! Another Charmed fan! Thanks, and yeah the demon is far from done.

Lioness Deity - I'm going to!

A/N: Now, I want to thank everyone who wished me a happy b-day. Also an announcement I wanted to make was that Bethan Forever wants you all to check out their stories. Just click on them from the reviews and i'm sure it will take u to their page. Sorry Bethan Forever I have no idea whether ur a chick or guy so i used them. Another thing I want to warn u all about is in the chapter Sarah goes nuts! So please do not form a posse to kill her. Now Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 Sarah Goes Off The Deep-End

As Sarah watch Benny trudge up the steps she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. It had to be hard seeing Ethan possessed again. But this time his kids were in danger as well. She couldn't imagine what was going through his head. He eyes turned to Ethan who was smiling pleasantly at her. This would be a challenge from the looks of it, the demon would not be easy to crack.

"So, Sarah, when do I get untied?" He said in Ethan's voice.

"How do you know my name?" Sarah asked.

"Well, for starters I'm Ethan, one of your best friends. Along side Erica," Ethan said.

Sarah would of fallen for it if she was a dope which is why Rory said, "Dude your back!"

"No, he's not Rory. The demon's trying to trick us. Rory I need a favor!" Rory looked at her. "Stand guard at the steps, don't let Benny come by no matter what!"

"What are you going to do Sarah?" Rory asked a little fearful.

Sarah got a look on her face that was unreadable, "I'm going to get answers!"

Rory gulped but went to stand guard at the top of the steps. He didn't want to see if Sarah was going to hurt Ethan. Sarah sighed and walked over to where Ethan sat. The demon admired that she would hurt him to get answers, but he knew if she went too far the werewolf would stop and possibly kill her.

"I'm sorry Ethan, if you can hear me!" Sarah closed her eyes then opened them with determination in them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ethan!"

SMACK! Sarah smacked Ethan in the face. His head rolled to the side but faced her again.

"I didn't know you were the type to hit your friends. But I do say, you do smack like a girl. I did feel it, but for your benefit so did Ethan. But it'll take more to break me than a simple smack across the face. Although do take care around the stomach, the children might get hurt!"

Sarah glared at him and smacked him again but harder.

"Answer me!"

Ethan looked at her with a bright red right cheek, "Try again!"

Sarah got mad and punched him in the eye.

But this time the demon was tired of playing games with her, he felt blood run out of his nose as she hit his nose. His mouth twitched into a smile. The werewolf would be sure to smell the blood.

* * *

*In Ethan's Room*

Benny was about to tear his hair out, he wasn't very far in his book and still found nothing. His mind started to wonder to Ethan, but a certain smell made him stop his thinking. The smell was kind of familiar! He couldn't place it, then it registered blood. Why was he smelling the faint smell of blood. He strained his hearing, and he heard what sounded like someone hitting someone. Benny jumped up, either the demon had got loose or Sarah was wailing on Ethan. He ran out the door to find Rory at the top of the steps, his question was answered. Sarah was trying to torture the demon, but in the process she was hurting Ethan. Benny tried to run past Rory.

"Sorry dude, Sarah said not to let you pass!" Rory said in a shaky voice.

"You will let me pass. Sarah is hurting Ethan!" Benny hissed.

"Maybe it's the only way to get answers! I mean, I'm not for hurting Ethan, but the demon is really head strong!" Rory said.

"Rory, either you get out of my way or I'll rip you to pieces without a second thought. Ethan is my mate!" Benny said in anger.

Rory thought about it for a second and realized that Benny was right, it was not right to wail on Ethan even if he was possessed. He stood aside and Benny was down the stairs in a flash. He saw Ethan in the chair with blood running down his nose and a black eye. Sarah was facing Benny knowing she was about to get tackled. Benny ran at her but missed cause she stepped out of the way in time. Benny crashed into the table.

"Benny, stop! I need to get answers out of him," Sarah said.

Benny ignored her and got up, "You will not come near him again! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Sarah knew the look in his eyes was serious so she ran up the steps. Benny looked at Ethan who had a smug look on his face, he knew he would protect him.

"She didn't hit your stomach did she?"

"Oh she gave me a good work over! But just so you know Ethan is crying in pain now!" The demon grinned.

Benny growled wanting to go after her but Rory came down, "Benny, Sarah wanted me to tell you something! Before you get all bent out of shape, she said she didn't touch his stomach. She's sorry she hurt him, but thought it might help. She said it was beyond a stupid idea!"

"You got that right!" Benny growled. "She didn't touch his stomach?" Rory shook his head.

"You know she's overexcited about the babies, she wouldn't do that to you two!" Rory said in her defense.

Benny nodded, "Ok, but she's still not coming near him. Tell her to stay up there and come up with a plan. I'm staying here to keep an eye on him!"

Rory nodded and went up stairs. Once in Ethan's room he found Sarah in tears.

"I'm so stupid! I should of known not to resort to hitting him. He just made me mad!"

Rory walked over to her, "Yeah that was stupid! If I would of been thinking I wouldn't of let you do it! We gotta come up with a plan to get the demon out."

Sarah's head popped up, "Nest of Souls! What did you guys do with the Cumbile Animus?"

"Uh... Benny and Ethan took care of it! Why?"

"The Cumbile Animus sucks souls out of people! Maybe it will suck the demon out of Ethan!" Sarah said.

* * *

A/N: Your thoughts? I know most of you are pissed at Sarah, but honestly I had to make her do it! Mainly to get Benny pissed off at her! :D


	6. Hand From The Dirt

Disclaimer - Do not own.

Thanks to:

TeamEthanMorgan - Your right that does seem really cute. Yeah Sarah wouldn't kill Ethan. She know better. Yeah, I love how Benny is protective too. I might have a love idea for Rory and Sarah! But I might not too! You'll have to read to find out! :D

bethanloverxox - Don't worry, the babies must live!

Kaybugg1 - Yeah, Ethan's not having too good of luck.

Autumrose - Yeah, I hated making Sarah do it!

taini - I know, tension will be high now.

Bethan Forever - I was waiting for your review. I knew u'd be really mad at Sarah! I thought you were a chick but wanted to be sure. I'll put your message in bold above the A/N! Yep Rory got smart about it. Yeah your right Erica would of kicked Sarah's ass! Erica is pretty bad ass. Jesse's coming back soon! Sooooo excited!

**Important Note for a Friend - Fans of emo-rocker101, emo-rocker101 is in the hospital and will not be updating stories anytime soon! You should all wish emo-rocker101 a get better soon! I'm a fan of them so I do hope emo-rocker101 will get better soon!**

A/N: Well you all reacted better than I thought you would to Sarah beating Ethan up. Although I did know how one of you would definitely react! I'm laying here freezing my butt off cause it's cold in my apartment. But it's hot outside so i'm not turning my air off. I'm possibly going to be moving soon. So if I start another episode and it takes awhile to update or I don't start the next episode soon that's why. I'm over excited about ReVamped, so I might burst if I have to wait too long. But packing and stuff takes awhile. I'm moving cause I live upstairs and I need to live down stairs cause I get dizzy when I go up them. So I'm staying with my land lord just moving to a apartment downstairs. I like to make kind of long a/ns because I love letting people know how I'm doing. It tells you all why I don't update too soon and stuff. Anyways, enough of my rambling. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6 Hand From The Dirt

Sarah came running down the stairs. She knew it would be extremely risky coming down, but she had to ask Benny about the Cumbile Animus. Once Benny's eyes landed on her they filled with anger. Sarah put her hands up and stayed by the steps.

"Benny, I think I've found a way to get the demon out!" Sarah said.

"How?" Benny tried to say without anger.

"The Cumbile Animus! It sucks souls out of people, so it might suck the demon out of Ethan," Sarah said quickly.

Benny's eyes lite up, "That's a great idea! Me and E buried it in his back yard!"

Sarah nodded, "I'll get Rory and we'll dig it up. And Benny, I'm really sorry!"

* * *

*Five Minutes Later*

Benny was standing guard in front of Ethan. Rory and Sarah had grabbed a couple shovel and went outside a couple of minutes ago. The Demon was being very quiet. Benny thought maybe he had given up on making him mad. But the sound of a quiet sob caught his attention. He turned to see Ethan's head down, Benny put his hand under his chin and lifted his head up. Ethan's eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. Benny was at a loss.

"Are you ok?" Benny asked.

"No! Benny, Sarah scared me! She hurt me really bad! I think she may of hurt the twins," Ethan said in a high voice.

"What? Is this some trick?" Benny said trying to keep his cool.

"No, the demon let me out. I don't know if he gone or what, but please keep Sarah away from me!" Ethan sobbed.

"Hey she wont come near you baby!" Benny tried to soothe Ethan the best he could.

"Can you untie me so you can hold me? I'm really scared right now!"

Benny stared at Ethan, he wasn't sure if it was the demon or not. The demon could just be trying to trick him to get untied, but then again Ethan could of broke through and wants to be held. Benny decided he would untie him, and if he tried to leave he would catch him. Slowly he untied Ethan, Ethan stood up and gave Benny a deep hug while crying on his shoulder. A second later Benny was thrown against the wall. Ethan had his hand held out, Benny was being held against the wall by some unknown force. The demon had a smug look on his face as he wiped the tears out of his eyes.

"That worked a lot better than I thought it would!" The demon taunted.

"You asshole! How can you play on peoples emotions?" Benny yelled.

"I can because you're too gullible when it come to your Ethan," the demon laughed.

"Well get ready to be exorcised!" A voice said from behind him.

The demon turned to find Rory and Sarah with the Cumbile Animus. Sarah opened it and the demon left Ethan. The red light flew into the Cumbile Animus and Sarah closed it quickly. Ethan almost fell to the ground if it wasn't for Rory. Rory caught Ethan before he hit the ground. Ethan's eyes opened, and in them were real tears. Benny ran up to Ethan and held him. Ethan started sobbing into Benny's chest for awhile. After about five minutes Ethan pulled away.

"Benny, that demon was horrible!" Ethan said, he turned to Sarah. "I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but you think next time you could not give me a black eye?"

Sarah smiled at him guiltily, "I'm sorry Ethan! I shouldn't of done it!"

* * *

*Later that Night*

Benny and Ethan were laying in Ethan's bed. Benny was rubbing Ethan's arm soothingly. Benny had told Ethan that he was not going to let Sarah stay with him alone anymore. Ethan didn't dispute, he was slightly scared of Sarah now. As they were cuddling something happened in the back yard. A hand shot out of the ground. The hand was followed by another, then a body. Once out of the ground the man stared at the house in front of him.

"Guess who's back, Ethan?" Jesse sang mockingly to no one!

* * *

A/N: I think that ending part might of been a bit creepy if it happened in the show. I can just imagine the creepiness of his voice. It sends chills down my back. Anyways, Your thoughts plz?


End file.
